Starcrossed: Starfall High
by Kenny Kibler
Summary: The third part of the Starcrossed Series, A Quilava named Tay and her friend Serenade are off to high school by the name of Starfall High, built right on top of the old University. Old memories, new experiences, romance, humor! Rated M for Mature viewers.


** Kamashari's comments: Yes, I finally decided to submit yet another story. This happens to be Starfall High, A story in a SERIES that I want to write called Starcrossed. It's a set of pokemon fanfics written by yours truly. Also, I spent about two weeks trying to write this and make it decent, and yet I still feel like somethings missing. Also, feel free to give _ ACTUAL CONSTRUCTIVE REVIEWS, CRITICISM OR PRAISE. _ If all you want to do is flame me like the little prick you were in all of my previous stories and say things like "Too short :P" (And yes, this was an actual anonymous review...you darn well know who you are...), Well, so happy to say too damn bad. This time you actually have to LOG IN to review. Payback's a bitch, I know... Whelp, anyways, read away, people. **

_Starcrossed 3.4_

_Starfall High_

_Chapter One: Getting Ready For Day One._

"Tell me WHY we have these 'schools' again, Phantom..." I asked Phantom as we walked through the forest around my house. We were headed off to some sort of "high school" for Pokémon, which I thought was honestly a bit pointless. High School for us? Didn't we already do well enough without it? I mean really, all we do is supposedly learn all of these things that don't really matter to our survival; they just make it easier for us to do it. And some people even said it was supposedly a way to connect with people more socially? Ha ha ha ha ha. Call me antisocial if you will, but I'm not one to talk to people, let alone be around others. Bad enough I'm in a large dorm... At least Phantom and an old friend of mine, Vlad, will be there.

Phantom sighed. "I really don't know why, Typhe, they just wanted to make one for the sake of making one. The other regions have one so why don't we? Hell, I've heard of this school called Veral and the students there love it. I was really quite interested in it myself due to the popularity of it. Besides, I'm actually a bit interested in our school's past..." The pichu droned. I facepawed.

"Why would you be interested in the school's past at all? Was it some sort of ancient burial ground for moronic freaks? 'Cause that actually _would_ explain a lot." I teased. Yeah, it's true that there WAS something there a long time ago, but it disappeared without a trace to the day. Rather creepy and deterring if you ask me.

"Typhe, really now. It used to be a university. Just get over it, will you? It can't be THAT bad. Besides, there are quite a few female quilavas going to the school and this is the perfect chance for you to get a girlfriend. Not to mention mine is going there, too." Phantom teased. I hated when he pulled the old "you're single, ha ha" joke on me. I really did.

"Phantom, I've told you once, I'll tell you time and time again, I don't need a girlfriend. I'm happy enough being single and I plan to keep it that way." I said back, rather annoyed. He always went on about me not having a girlfriend and he always insists that I get one. It sometimes even angers me. But there were a few certain female pokemon I liked... I shook my head. No, they already found their own boyfriends. Who cares about them, anyway?

But that's besides the point. Phantom and I walked through Silent Forest, which, as its name implies, actually IS pretty quiet minus the few conversations phantom and I held. We exited the forest and came across the small yet crowded merchant circle of town which was selling school supplies. I wasn't amused in the slightest. All sorts of pokemon were getting a plethora of different items here, many of which I suspected were going to the same school I was. What really caught my attention, though, were two quilavas, a shiny and a normal one, that also bought supplies and headed out the opposite end of the circle...who were they...?

"Liking those quilavas there, Typhe?" Phantom said out of the blue which startled me a lot.

"Gah! Don't do that, Phantom, it seriously creeps me out!" I replied, still a bit set off.

"Hey, I can't help it that I can make psychic connections with people... Besides, I'm bored and I wanted to poke a little fun at you. Now, tell me, are you _sure_ you don't like females, let alone those quilavas? I know I would..." He said back , grinning.

"Phantom, just shut the hell up. Seriously, I'm tired of your crappy jokes and your supposed power to 'read minds'. Whatever you're doing to me right now, it's fucking annoying and it needs to stop. Seriously, just shut up and go home. I'll be waiting for you at Starfall High tomorrow." I shouted angrily at him. Yes, I was pissed off and I really wanted to just go home, do my own little thing, and get this over with. It's starting to get really fucking stressful to have all of these things going on, all of these nuisances, all of these pointless things happening. Fuck this, I'm tired.

I walked back home, ignoring the looks people sent me as I traveled once more through the forest. It was quieter than usual and smelled a bit sappy. But what really got to me was the lack of pokemon. Maybe the pokemon were out feeding on the sap? It would make a lot of sense, since most of them are either grass type or bug type anyways. But even then, wouldn't there be a bit of a ruckus? I felt a small droplet hit my shoulder, stinging slightly. It didn't seem like anything at the time, so I carried on. 'Just sap, Typhe...keep walking.' I thought to myself. But a few more drops fell and it started to sting a whole lot more, eventually becoming a heavy downpour.

"What the... Ah, Mew! It's rain!" I stammered. It _was_ rain, and it actually hurts for me to be out in it when it's cold and pouring like this as I'm a fire type. But for some reason, I could take a shower as long as I turned the heat up to max. The strange logics of these things get me every time.

I started running through the forest, the drops pelting me and stinging with every drop that would hit me. I looked ahead towards the exit, heading that way until I got to a tree with a marking I made in it. Dunno what kind of symbol, just one I found to be pretty interesting, and in my opinion, it made it easier to find.

My dwelling awaited me with its warm interior as I slipped through the roots and into a small tunnel that led me into the small, not-so-fancy abode that it was. Home at last. I glanced the place over, picking up whatever clothes I had and putting them into the small bucket I had outside. It was a tactic I used to clean my things, I had a bucket outside for the rain, then I'd add a few drops of berry juice and surprisingly, the dirt would just come right out of them. Sort of gave them a slight reddish tint, though, but most of my clothes are just black shirts anyways, so nobody noticed it that often. I went back down and opened up my food drawer, getting out some ramen. I would normally make it from scratch, but that takes an obscenely long time and my exhaustion won't give way soon. I took out a small pot to catch the rain, and with a sufficient amount of it, I set it in the middle of my ring of rocks and lit it up with an ember. It warmed up pretty quick at which point I decided to add the noodles and flavoring to cook for a while. When it was done I stomped out the embers and scarfed it down. Yes, I was pretty hungry from all the stress factors...that and Phantom made me skip breakfast to go "training" at the beach. By "training" I mean five full hours of pure hell on my physical and mental body just to get me in shape. Thanks a ton, Phantom, at least you made me look 'attractive' for the girlfriend I DON'T NEED...! Sheesh, that Pichu can be such a pain sometimes, but at least he cares...right? I finished off the broth and dropped the finished pot into the bucket outside to clean off. Berry juice isn't only useful for cleaning clothes and drinking, you know... I curled up on my makeshift bed which was really just a mat I found, various feathers from flying-type pokemon, and a sheet. Yeah, I'm low budget, so a real bed is sort of out of the question. I took out my Sega Genesis console and played Sonic 3 and Knuckles on my TV until somewhere around Sky Sanctuary until my body forced me to doze off into the night. The rain continued to fall...

(End Chapter One...)

** Kamashari's recap: This is a test chapter to see how actual readers will respond to it and I promise to make revisions to chapters when I find something worthy of editing in the little time that I have. Now I know what you're all thinking... "Oh god, yet another story about drama in a fucking high school...let's flame!" but wait! Yes, it's true that I got the idea from Waterinthedark and HSD (HSD is his story, I hold no liability for it). Hey, I thought it was pretty good and I wanted to give it a try. However, I must say that this is just the FIRST chapter of ONE story from ONE storyline! And hear this, there are FIVE FULL STORYLINES with UP TO SEVEN CHAPTERS PER SAID STORYLINE. Yeah, storyline 3 has around nine of them. Oh, and just to let you know, there will be lemons and maybe (if I really feel like it) limes later. Yes, I can do that too AND still have a plot. If you don't like it, I'll have warnings for you when they come up, so feel free to skip it...and if you're like some of us, go back and read it later out of pure curiosity. ;) But really, I hope you find it enjoyable and I will happily report you if you flame. (As in I will have a gleeful laugh uttered from my mouth that came from the depth of hell in my diaphragm as I smile ticking the button to report your overly obnoxious figure to the authorities and later go skipping around your fanfiction grave sprinkling makeshift pixie dust over your headstone while I trample your flowers. And then I'll go home and write some more. Yes, I'm like that. Eff off.) Go me! I hold no ownership of Pokemon or any high schools mentioned in this story. However, I do hold ownership of all OC's used in this story and their dialogue thereof. If you have an overly horrendous issue with something I write, please feel free to rant your heart, soul, and lungs out at me in my chatroom on deviantart in my profile. Have fun, and pardon me and my cynical, skeptical, and overly exaggerated sarcasm~! **

~Eternity


End file.
